Resurrecting The Shirai Ryu
by XHidanXInoX
Summary: "The skies have conspired in my favor... I followed you, and you recived my future." Sonya stared at him. "What?" Scorpion took a step forward, making her move back. "My souls are finally resting in peace."
1. Disclaim

_**Hi there my peeps! How Are thy? Well I was skimming through some games and stumbled upon Mortal Kombat, I played for like fifteen min, and then I got to a stage where it was Sonya VS Scorpion… Well that's when it hit me… Sonya X Scorpion, so I looked it up on Fan-Fiction for the pairing, and was ultimately disappointed that there are barely like two-three fics… And well yeah, this explains most. Ok then, I hope you all like, even though the pairing has nothing to do with Naruto, B.T.W this is going to be kinda violent so you are warned only the first … XoXo XHXIX (Disclaim all rights)**_

* * *

A dark broad figure crept its way to a lumpy looking tree, his trained eyes settled on the cascading snow, and a loud mass of people could be heard ahead. The Lin Kuei was most likely the enemy approaching.

War had years ago broken out between the two clans, The Lin Kuei clan, and The Shirai Ryu clan. A simple step had made the clans clash as enemies.

A beautiful Geisha woman had the attention of two worthy Males. One entitled Shirai Ryu, A powerful clan In Japan, and the other Lin Kuei, A well known clan from across sea. Both clans were united in trade, the Lin Kuei crossing goods from China, and the Shirai Ryu trading crops from Japan.

The two men dueled for the Geisha, in a moment of rage. They had dueled for hours, until the Geisha hindered the battle, and for a depress-full event, the Woman chose the man of her heart. The Shirai Ryu man had won over the woman's heart, leaving the Lin Kuei feeling betrayed and dishonored.

Soon after, the Lin Kuei forced a plan to rid of the Shirai Ryu man, and continued the trade, but as time went by, his rage took forge, and he finally ridded of the man, along with his two children, and the woman he had once loved.

And soon, a great war between clans broke out, forcing their generations to fight, not knowing of any reason for the warfare.

They're here… the dark figure supported himself onto the bark of the tree; he was holding his position, as he concentrated his chakra. His build molded perfectly onto the tree, as the waiting game began. All the people of his village, already were warned, they had heard of the coming of the Lin Kuei just a few hours ago.

But unfortunately for Hanzo Hasashi, his family was not yet out of the compound.

Hanzos heart began to pound; his heart had been aching for two past days, a sign likely from the gods, warning him of the future. The minute he heard of the Lin Kueis planned invasion, his stomach had dropped.

He slid himself out from his position of the tree, as his eyes settled on a single coming fire.

An arrow was shot directly to a tree branch, high above Hanzo. A loud thump hit the earth, causing the ninja to close his eyes, his arm reached at his katana, sweat already covering his palm. He had seen the moment when his fellow clan member merged himself high above him, and knew it he had been killed.

Hanzos eyes shot open, as he felt chakra approaching. He set his left foot on the tree as he dodged the strike; his body flew through the air, as frost splattered onto the tree, freezing the area. Another shot of ice was shot at the man, but Hanzo easily avoided the element. His eyes scanned through the now thick snowfall.

A man riding a steed, ahead of the ninja, let out a howl, his fellow members charging in.

No mercy was shown to the Shirai Ryu that night, rivers of blood splashed over the soil beneath the loosing clan.

The Shirai Ryu had tried to fight back, all courage, and bravery slowly was torn and scattered turning shyly into fear, they had the down side, trying to hide, and save, all the women and children.

The Lin Kuei leader charged at the assassin so called 'Scorpion'. His Ice-Blade slashed at the man's torso, and more blood ran from the ninja's body. The Lin Kuei held up his arms in victory, earning a loud greet from the rest of the members. All the Shirai Ryu men had been defeated, now all they needed to rid of, were the offspring, and women.

He let out a command for all the men to ravish the remaining members, including elder, and children.

Hanzos legs wobbled as he stood an expression of grave pain written on his features. He limped and reached over for his single kunai, he attached a chain from his destroyed armor, and continued limping.

A loud scream filled the night and an infant's cry as well. The ninja's eyes grew wide; he dragged his feet as fast as he could, and entered the habitation, he was accustomed to enter.

His eyes settled onto a woman's frozen body, and aside was an infant and the Lin Kuei standing above him.

The man began to chuckle lowly, as he turned his head slowly towards the Shirai Ryu man.

"This is your child, is it not?" Venom dripped from the Lin Kueis deep voice.

The Shirai Ryu's breath picked up. But no answer came from him.

The Lin Kuei leader turned back to the child, and raised his foot, setting it onto the infant's delicate chest. He settled frost onto the child causing the baby to cry out.

The ninja began limping towards the Lin Kuei, tears rolling down his eyes. The Ice ninja chuckled and shot the man ice kunai, stabbing him on a vital organ.

The infant's cries slowly began to halt, as the father met the ground blood splattering onto the frozen baby. The Shirai Ryu's eyes shot up, in time to see the man pressure on his son's chest. Soon thousands of frozen crystal shards scattered around the now ravished house.

All faded black for the ninja Shirai Ryu, tears still rolling down his dead eyes.

* * *

_**I am totally against abortion, and child abuse.**_

* * *

_**Umm so there's the first ch. It will be a Sonya x Scorpion fic, so please review, and I hope the beginning was not too ugly… kk XoXo XHidanXInoX**_


	2. Disclaim all rights to all chapters

_**Hi there! XHXIX here, with another chapter to this fic! I can't thank you all enough for adding the story to fav/alert, and also Thank you for the nice reviews! This chapter however, will be a little slower than the last one, but I hope to not disappoint…**_

* * *

A pale blonde woman sat herself in-front of a mirror, today was the day, the day she had planned for, for so long. It was the day she was going to finally take a man, and settle down. She had sat there, in the chapel room, for already two hours, not much enthusiasm written on her features. For a whole three days, her heart had been beating at a slow pace, a deep hurt was going deep within her, but her question was what, and why was it there? Getting married was not so bad, was it?

The blonde lieutenant lifted a little brush that was scattered around with the rest of her make-up tools, and dragged it across her delicate cheekbones, scattering red powder to adorn her already perfect features. Her eyes set in deeper concentration that with no doubt had her waiting mother, who had entered a few minutes ago, worried.

Erica shifted from one leg to the other, moving items around, trying to make get the attention from her distracted daughter.

"Sonya… honey are you alright?" Her mothers' gentile voice finally broke the silence, causing the lieutenant to come back to realization, when had she come in?

She lowered her gaze from her reflection, and stared at her lap. "Yeah, I'm all right…"

Erica Blade let out a loud sigh, and proceeded to walk towards her little girl. "What's the matter, hon?" The elder blonde woman reached her daughter and settled her left hand, on her daughters shoulder.

The bride-to-be shook her head, and turned to face her mother. "Mom… I, I can't do this… I don't want to get married… I… I…" Tears filled the tough blondes' eyes.

"Honey relax…" Erica set her arms around her little girl. "We all go through this honey." The elder blonde smiled sweetly holding her daughter to her chest, and kissing her perfectly done hair.

"Honey look at me," Sonya did as she was told and stared into her mothers' eyes, her own covered in salty liquid.

"Now, dumpling," It had been long since anyone had called her that. "Aren't you in love with Jonathan?"

Sonya looked at her mother in the eyes and nodded.

"Then sweetie, why are you like this? Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with this man?"

At that Sonya lowered her head, and nodded. "I do…"

Her mother smiled at her, the way mothers' only know how to smile. "Alright then sweetie, let's go your uncle is already waiting for you to lead you out into the altar."

Sonya charged herself with bravery, and took in a deep breath, remembering the title she had, and deciding that she had to only bring herself up, what would my father have said if he was to see me acting like such a coward? Lowering to a low level, and letting her emotions take over her, was not part of the training she had over-gone, in-fact, it was the complete opposite.

She stood, wiping off the tears from her eyes, and pulled up her dress, acting like the normal Sonya. "Let's go mom!"

She set her bouquet in her left hand, and held her mothers' hand with the other, and began towards the doors of the aisle. Her feet in constant movement remembering her vows, repeating them in her head, while holding up a cocky smile, she was ready for it, ready to push herself to the limit of bravery.

Sonya Blade nearly dragged her feminine mother across the floor, but was at a low pace because of the thin heels, that her mother had decided she would wear on her wedding day.

Erica nearly fell over at the sudden stop her daughter had made. She crooked her head to ask why she had stopped, but her lips stopped by a body that destroyed the aisle doors, chipped wood, from the door, daggered themselves into Sonya, and her mother, as they both turned their back on the scattering wood shards.

Loud screaming from the invited guests could be heard, in fact before the body had slammed into the door, Sonya had already heard, that was the reason she had detained herself from walking in the first place. Bodies began to dash into the hallway both Sonya and her mother were in; some people covered in blood, most likely from the attack, others hurriedly running with their crying children, blood gushing through some crying children, as if some person had been torn apart, or dismantled; a scene that was only to be seen in action or horror films.

The blonde lieutenant handed her mother her flowers, and lifted her dress to her thigh, pulling on a two-way radio.

"Blade to Briggs…"

"Go ahead." His voice came out rough, and tired.

"What, the HELL, is going on out there!?"

A long pause was held before the tanned man replied to the woman. "Sonya ge… ut… here…"

Sonya nodded but didn't reply she turned to her mother, and demanded her to get to safety. Her mother gladly nodded and set herself to run, taking of her own high-heels to keep from falling.

The blonde lieutenant lifted her dress higher and revealed a simple dagger, she pulled on the weapon and began cutting on her dress. She tore on her new wedding gown, ripping it high above her thighs, and once she liked the length on her dress, she set out to find Major Jax Briggs, thoughts completely on finding her friend and on the process to find Johnny.

She entered the altar, and looked around; blood was covering the walls, and aisle, the smeared blood slowly oozing down the white walls, contrasting the color ever so horridly. Scratch marks were all over the place, including on some of the few dead bodies that were lying on the floor, carelessly, making Sonya shiver slightly, even though her job was also like this, she had a heart, and knew that the dead needed respect.

A low grumble came from somewhere near Sonya; she turned her head to where the noise had come from, and settled on a moving body. She quickly ran over to the person's aid, and settled herself into a kneeling position. The blonde scanned the man thoroughly and flipped him carefully, to not cause more damage on him. She fixed her gaze on the man's spinal-cord, or any other area on his back, and couldn't see an injury on it, and so, she decided to analyze his torso.

The blondes' eyes went completely wide; a gasp also escaping her lips. The man, who she recognized of one of her men, was torn from his abdomen, all his intestines dropping out of his stomach, blood cascading down the torn area, staining the blonde woman sitting at her knees.

Sonya quickly dropped her dagger and she held her hand to her mouth. She quickened and reached and grabbed the dying man's hand with her unoccupied one, it was the least she could do, after all, he was there because of her.

The man gazed up to her, his eyes fading into shades of blind blue; it was like his color was leaving him as the blood shed from inside him.

Sonya's lips parted, but no words found their way out. She really did want to say something on this honorable man's deathbed, but it seemed that silence got the better of her, on that moment.

A last smile fell on the man's face, as his life finally witted from the world. Sonya closed her eyes and lowered her head, holding the position for a few minutes, then looking up to see the man's witted blue eyes, she breathed in deeply, she was never good at seeing her partners leave this world, and she always seemed to hold terrible grudges on the person, or people, who had caused their depart.

The blonde freed her hand from the fallen heroes, and she settled it on his eyes, closing them for him to sleep eternally. A single tear shifted from her eyes, and she again looked at the man, apologizing for having to leave, then slowly made her hand to her dagger. She shook her head, and began to stand, as much as it hurt to lose a comrade she had to continue her search.

A loud laugh was heard above her and a limp body was lunged at her, not missing the bride-to-be. Blood smeared from the limp body over to Sonya, who was now badly injured on the thigh. The impact of the body landing atop of her was so unexpected, that she stumbled backwards hitting her side, and stabbing her own dagger into her right leg.

"SHIT!" A loud grumble came from the blonde as she tried to regain her state of mind.

A Ninja, which Sonya had seen in the tournament of Mortal Kombat, jumped down from his hiding position and landed his two feet just a few inches ahead of her; his feet touched the ground, but to her surprise, he didn't make, but the slightest noise; now that, she didn't remember of the man; she could remember his thick voice booming about while fighting screaming his trademark 'get over here' or 'come here' in the tournament he had seemed like a very loud character, but now he proved otherwise.

She settled her eyes on the Ninja, and began to breathe rapidly; the body lying atop of her began to slide down, due to the blood that was being spilled from said body, causing the dagger move from place, and injure the woman even more.

Another man landed to the left of the Assassin. But this one much more disturbing, his skin was rather light and his body quite built, but his face was horrid, teeth sticking out of the poor man's mouth, dripping saliva, as if she needed to see that.

"What the hell do you want…?" Her voice came out in a curse tone, she really was not enjoying being gaped at by two rather ugly men, especially not when she was injured, it made the girl feel week, and defenseless.

Scorpions' intense gaze set on Sonya. He leaned in close to her, and picked up the body that had been thrown at her, easily picking up the limp body, and throwing it aside.

Sonya stared at the cadaver, and her breath became harassing, as realization kicked into her. Her lips departed, and tears gushed down her aqua colored eyes, she couldn't believe it, it couldn't be possible. She got into a crawling position, and slowly inched to the corpse, she crawled as a trail of red liquid followed her suit, and passing quite a long distance she finally reached the motionless body.

No, this couldn't be happening! She slammed herself hard onto the man's chest, it couldn't be happening, why!? Sonya shot up to glare at Scorpion, who had been the one to throw her fiancé on her from above, and gritted her teeth.

A deep regret fell into the specters' body, not that he would say it out loud. He knew exactly how this woman felt, the pain of losing the love of her life, losing her comrades, friends, and maybe a few family members. It had all happened to him, and now, for unfortunate, reasons, the same had happened to the blonde earth warrior.

* * *

_**Ok so there is that ch. I hope I wasn't being too boring throughout this ch, cause I am really trying to make this a little serious, please leave me your thoughts on how I'm doing, and I know this has a whole different perspective from the first chapter, but, I couldn't think of any other way Sonya and Scorpion would interact… Well I hope I didn't disappoint… (Disclaim all rights) Take care XoXo -XHidanXInoX**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there XHidanXInoX here! I'm so sorry for the delay, I have a new job, and it's time consuming… I work everyday, except Sundays', I feel very guilty over not updating my fics, they always seem to be scratching at the back of my mind, especially when I have reviews, and people add to alert/fave! I am truly sorry for the late posts! I will try and be better. With all the love in the world, -XHidanXInoX**_

* * *

_It had all happened to him, and now, for unfortunate reasons, the same had happened to the blonde earth warrior._

Sonya's lips began to tremble, a sign of pain shown on her features, where these out-world men really this heartless? Where they just looking to destroy other peoples' lives?

The specters' pearl eyes stayed on the female. Baraka, the beige man, eyed the two; feeling enlightened by the woman's hurt emotions. Scorpions' hands lifted, and in an instant, he was gone. Baraka turned his head from right to left, then back to the earth warrior, a smile set on his face, or at-least to what Sonya presumed a smile, and began walking towards her.

"STAY AWAY!" her voice came out pained, and somewhat warningly.

Heat came from behind the blonde Lt. causing her head to spin back quickly; shielding herself from the fire, with her two hands covering her face. Her stare settled on the two armored feet ahead. She shifted her eyes slowly to the yellow and black armor, then lifting up to finally see the face.

A cold stare, filled with rage, meet her eyes. Sonya slowly began to feel intimidated and gazed down to her only weapon, if she was going to find Jax, and escape, then she might as well not give into whatever these two thuds wanted.

Her delicate hand encircled on the dagger stabbed into her thigh a low grunt was heard by scorpion, but nothing else, as her hand settled in on the item.

Sonya stared at Scorpion, and took out the dagger from her leg, her face only scrunching from pain; her stubbornness, in showing weakness, was amusing, even to Scorpion. In some way, his hand reached out for his own kunai, this rare blonde reminded him of his wife, who also, in his book, had had a similar problem.

Sonya turned to her dead love, and began to set herself on her knees, Scorpion not minding her state decided to let her share the moment with the hot-shot; whom he never truly liked.

A small gentile kiss full of sympathy, mixed with love, was given to the dead body's forehead. From Baraka she received a low grunt, from the specter, a nod of respect.

The blonde Lt. kept her lips on the man she loved, and let herself break in the moment. Tears of hatred, loneliness, fear, and regret for not being there for him, cascade down her pale features.

She turned to look at Baraka who was standing to her far left, and decided he was not the one who had killed Johnny, she turned to face the specter who was behind her; and much closer, it was he who thrown Johnny at her, he was the one who killed him, right?

A scream filled the room, and she shot up to attack Scorpion. The move was unexpected, but her hatred, and thoughtless moves, gave the ninja the chance to avoid her tracks.

Her hand shot up and tried desperately to hit him in the face, tears rushing down her perfect face, screams of emotional pain spread out, as she continued her attacks. Her dagger demanding to set upon his skin; she wanted for him to suffer, to feel the same way she was feeling, for him to know how she felt.

She aimed her right hand to his neck, only to be stopped by an armored hand. A laugh in the background was heard, Sonya turned her head to where the noise was at, and threw her dagger to the man, missing him awfully, and only earning another laugh. Desperation filled her lungs again, and she released another scream.

Her left hand penetrated part of the man's mask, moving it slightly from its original spot, causing Scorpion to slightly get irritated, he hated how his face was.

The honorable ninja kept only defending himself, he did not want to injure this woman, especially not at the moment, she was in grave pain, and he knew she was not going to be able to fulfill her revenge, not at the moment at-least.

His right hand finally collapsed on the crying woman's left, causing every movement that she was doing to cease.

Loud screams were still heard throughout the cathedral, and it only pained her more, to think that Jax might be in the same situation as Johnny. She shook violently, to try and free herself from the specters grip, but ultimately failed, she shrieked again, but this time all her world was beginning to fade. Her eyes shook in a sleep-full matter, and then everything, for her, faded to black.

The hand from the beige man released her carotid artery, and let the specter catch the limp body. Scorpion nodded his approval towards Baraka, and the two slowly began for the exit.

"Put. Sonya. Down," a thick voice echoed through the shattered room. Scorpion closed his eyes in remembrance; this was kind of similar, to when he tried to save his wife. In this case for the male behind the woman was his partner. But nonetheless he knew they were great friends and most likely shared feelings.

The specter turned to look at the man, motioning to start the battle. Baraka lifted his arm, stopping Scorpion from proceeding to attack the Major.

"I'll take him," was all the light man said, Scorpion was more than happy to let him take over, after all, Shang Tsung would want the girl as soon as possible, and letting Baraka take her, he knew he would try things before giving her up to his master, not that he felt sympathy for her, but he did know what she was going through.

The ninja nodded, as he turned back to the tanned man. His eyes showed nothing, yet they were menacing.

Jax reacted too slow as the covered man opened a portal, and stepping in with Sonya in his hands. He held out a hand, as if from far he was going to be able to reach the blonde, and shot a gunshot, aiming it directly to the broad man's head.

The piercing metal cut the air, missing the ninja by just a second. Earning a howl from the android man; oh he was going to get Sonya back, he knew she would do the same for him.

"Alright," he pointed an accusing finger at Baraka. "Where's he takin' Sonya?"

The bald bulge grunted and summoned two blades from his forearms.

The tanned Cyborg settled in a fighting stance, and waited for the man to attack.

* * *

_**Alrighty, there was this chapter, I hope to not disappoint! Please! Review! LOL Thank you all, XoXo -XHXIX**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello there my people, XHidanXInoX here! I know I'm late, yet again, but, I sincerely apologize for my abruptness… I am however very, very, but extremely happy to know that you guys are liking the story so far! I can't thank you all enough for the Alerts! My excuse for not posting something up sooner? Well I came to The States, home, and well moving from a different country is harder than I expected… Am sorry for any errors, and thank you guys once again. And also i am sorry for this chapter not being so intresting... :p**_

* * *

His arms reached upward towards the girls higher thighs, his hands roaming the woman lightly. His pearl eyes closed with every stroke of her flesh, he was honestly appreciating the softness of her long legs against his hands. Though he thought it wrong, this was the closest he would ever get to a woman ever again. Scorpion caressed the length her legs provided, his manly urges picking up, he missed all the rights his human body had, and the feeling of soft flesh against his rough one.

He knew his flesh still desired that of a woman's, though his skin would literally fall easily. He still had the skin, and muscles, and repressing his urges at the moment, was hard. Could he produce children? That was something he wouldn't know, he had never tried. But the feeling of this earth warrior on his shoulder made him think otherwise. He shook his head from every notion he was expressing, and settled his thoughts on landing in the horrid place Shang Tsung wanted him in.

He expelled from the red portal, landing upon a dreaded smelling dungeon, Goros' lair. Scorpion set his two feet firmly on the ground, separating his legs slightly to affirm his stance upon landing.

A yellow four armed man walked into sight, an old man with aging hair following the beast-like man, a smile on his senior face.

Scorpions' eyes scanned the two men, his lifeless pearls settling in on the oldest of them three.

"Here's the woman," His head made a twitch towards the unwilling resting woman on his left shoulder.

Shang Tsung set his two hands behind his back, he lifted his head slightly and began walking towards the armored specter, his feet in loud rhythm as he approached the man.

"I see you have done well ninja." His red cloak flailed behind him as he walked around the lifeless man.

He came to an abrupt halt, and set his eyes on the injury that was played on the woman's upper thigh. He scanned her skin vigorously, his face expressing slight anger. Hadn't he told him to not hurt this woman?

"What happened to the earth warrior?"

Scorpion stared the man in the eyes, and continued to do so without response. Shang Tsung shook his head, and stared at the specter, not a word falling from either of their lips.

A small whimpering sound came from behind the specters left ear, making the concentrated man slightly look towards his side. She is waking up.

Shang Tsung smiled broadly, and walked back to the yellow best-like creature.

"Tend to her."

A wave of the hand was all that the two men saw before the sorcerer disappeared, green smoke staying behind him as proof that he had been there. Goro nodded to no one and stared at the yellow armored ninja.

A point came from the taller of the two, and the ninja complied, taking the woman to the dark area, a cell, the beast had pointed to.

He walked to the cell, being well accustomed to the darkness, and awful scent, and set the waking woman down on a cement cot. Scorpion stood at the edge, staring down at the woman; they were celebrating something that much he knew. Before the ambush, by Baraka and himself, the people were congratulating The Hotshot. It was their wedding… His lifeless eyes stayed connected to the woman's sleeping form, regret settling in his stoic pearls.

A sound behind him caused his eyes to shift towards the entrance of the space. He could see the silhouette of the man named Goro entering.

Scorpion silently stared at the man, but moved out of his way when the beast neared his way to the bed, towards the waking woman. It crossed his mind to leave the being to do his job, but the rags in his hands caused him to stay in his spot. Not that he cared for the woman, but the thought of all these men alone with her; she would not be respected.

Rape was not something that Scorpion took lightly; he hated the so called men who would perform such horrid acts. The thought of taking a woman's virginity, or force her even though not a virgin, without her complying was the most disgusting thing anyone could ever do. And he knew that most men, in that realm were likely to perform the act, and this woman being vulnerable…

He set his eyes back on the woman's features; he couldn't help but notice the hurt in her sleeping face. She seemed, besides physically, injured.

The four armed beast began towards the woman, the rags he called clothes on his lower right hand. He reached out towards the laying woman, picking her hazy form by her left arm, her body loosely wagged, causing the ponytailed man to slightly chuckle.

Her eyes slowly began to flutter; the feeling of being stripped met her. She flinched at the horrid image of her dress being tattered and torn, aimlessly thrown around her.

She gasped at the cold air reaching her now uncovered body. A loud shriek encircled the dungeon, the woman behind the scream thrashing violently against the three arms holding her down. Sonya's eyes darted around the monster, a devious smirk on his horrid features, why was this happening to her? She had already lost Johnny, and Jax was probably on the same boat as her beloved, and now this?

Goros' arms reached for the last remaining items of clothing on the woman. His smile broadened, and he let her left arm loose. Sonya noticed, and shrieked again. She stiffened, and mustered up all the power her adrenaline body could, and hit the monster directly in his right eye. The man slightly stopped his movements, not being fazed at all by her attempt to hurt him, and stared at the woman in the eyes. His free hand dropped the attire he was to dress her in, and encircled her neck.

Scorpions fists tightened, but the man did not look away, no emotion in his eyes were leaking through; though he was boiling with rage in the inside.

A look of fear penetrated the brute blonde. Fear was not something that she felt constantly, but now she felt vulnerable, and all she could do was try and squirm for her life, and plead, something she would later regret doing, if that thing even let her.

She gripped the beasts' wrist with her only free hand, trying desperately to thrash her way out of his grip. He held at her neck, a smirk of satisfaction on his features. Her face began to redden, and a chuckle was produced by the man. All she could do was hang there, and try to scream.

Her eyes slowly began to fade, and she began fighting the unwilling darkness. She darted her eyes away from the being, and set them on a dark figure, she didn't know who it was, and she, at the moment, didn't care. She mustered a scream thrashing even more viciously than before, and managed to free one foot.

She kicked the man, in his lower abdomen, causing the man to wince in pain. He stared at her, and clutched his fist tighter around her neck. Again she kicked him trying desperately to free herself. If I don't get him off of me… She charged herself with all the strength her body had left, and made for kicking him this time in his groin. She managed to land the assault where she wanted to, he grunted and loosened his grip on her throat. She coughed loudly, and oxygen made its way to her lungs, her loud gasps for air making the specter grind his teeth.

Goro stared at the earth warrior, and slid one of his many hands violently across her jaw, her mandible making a sound as he did so. Sonya winced, and refused to give him the pleasure of knowing that he had caused her pain. She slapped the man, and his head turned to the right.

"Now you are going to get it." His two lower hands encircled her waist, and he lifted his upper arms. Sonya simply closed her eyes and clenched her aching jaw.

The ninja's emotions finally leaked through him. Rage beginning to consume him.

"ENOUGH!"

The unexpected voice behind the monster startled both the creature, and the woman, ceasing all movements, for Sonya's sake. Goro turned, the silhouette of Sonya in his lower hands, and faced the dark figure.

"…" her tired, and worn out grunts came out. The exhaustion on her face not going unnoticed by the Assassin.

The monster, with girl in hand, stared at the specter annoyance written in his horrid features.

"Let the woman go, I will prepare her for Shang Tsung myself."

Goro stared at him, his eyes letting out irritation. If the Assassin hadn't stopped him he would have been able to at least have injured the stubborn blonde woman and would have taught her a good lesson.

The monster stayed in his spot, going over what Scorpion had said. He nodded; his arms settled on the woman, and brought her to his face, trying to intimidate the girl.

She faced the creature, his face slowly becoming closer to hers; she stared at him in disgust and tried to back her head away from him. He stopped a few inches from their lips. She could feel his breathing on her flesh. He smiled and opened his mouth to talk, Sonya eyed him.

"You are lucky he," His head twitched towards the dark figure. "Is here,"

Sonya looked intently at him, her eyes showing nothing but detestation. Her blonde threads slowly began to fall from her previous do and covered her face. Taking the advantage of being hidden she gathered all the saliva her mouth could muster, and shot it forward towards the man, not missing his right cheek.

Goro flinched, and turned to his right. He had had enough of this woman. He roared and grabbed the woman by the neck. His blinded fury began to take over and he slammed her down, causing the ground to crackle beneath the woman and himself. Sonya gasped as her back hit the cement floor, the air that had barely been inserted into her exhausted lungs, crashed out, making the woman suffocate. She stared up towards the ceiling her eyes watery and mouth wide open, her vision began to blur, her pain showing throughout her eyes.

Goro took advantage of the woman's position and lifted his heavy foot, slamming it hard on her heaving chest. The girl screamed, her lips gushing out blood as she did so. The monster mercilessly lifted his foot again and crashed down for a second time. Goro laughed, staring down at the fallen female warrior. He lifted his foot higher, knowing that his last attack had severely injured her, she wouldn't survive. Before slamming down once more, a piercing pain through his chest panged, causing the man to stop all his movements.

The yellow man looked down to his chest, and stared at a kunai tip sticking out from the injury, red liquid oozing out, staining his yellow torso and abdomen. The yellow man's head shifted towards the shadowed man, his lips trembling, and gushing out blood.

"I have said, enough."

Scorpion pulled on the chain connected to the Kunai, no mercy being held, causing the man to retract towards him.

The yellow beast stumbled as he was forced to run backwards towards the ninja.

Scorpion shifted his angle, and the man crashed against the wall that had been behind him. Goro clashed against the wall then slimmed down the barrier, leaving a trail of blood as he fell.

Scorpion grunted, he knew that the beast man would not die, and most likely come back after him. But honestly though, he did not care, the man was never going to be strong enough to destroy him.

The specter shook his head, and withdrew his kunai; the chains hit the cement making noise as it fell, and then returned to its host.

His head shifted towards the half-bare woman, and began to walk, his silent footsteps nearing the injured woman.

He let Goro damage the woman more than he originally intended to let. His radiating white eyes shined in the darkness, looking at the beaten woman. He knew she was still alive, though her injuries were heavy. Most likely her ribs were broken, and that itself would take long to heal.

His head shook, if she hadn't awakened… He stepped closer to the woman, and reached to finish undressing her.

Her eyes slightly opened as she felt her breasts become uncovered. Her nipples went hard as the wind scratched at them, making Scorpion look up at them.

He stared for a few seconds then he turned, grabbing the garment that the yellow man was originally supposed to dress her in, and proceeded to dress her. She stared at the man, expecting him to touch her, even though injured, she imagined that these pigs would stoop so low.

Surprise met her, when the man set some clothes on her bare skin, though it felt as if it was a tattered leotard; it was still covering her nakedness.

She grunted lightly and the numbed pain set her to rest again, for the second time that day.

Scorpion grabbed the woman's left arm and set it around his neck. His two arms reached under her, and he pushed himself up with his knees. He set the blonde on the cement bed, and made for the entrance of the space.

He stopped as he remembered the four armed man, and turned back for him. The specter opened a portal, and kicked the man inside it, following him inside.

* * *

_**Alrighty! I am done with this chapter, I hope I haven't disappointed… I am sorry for the lack of action in this chapter once afain… please forgive me! Ok, so thank you for reading, and reviews are always welcome! :) With love XoXo -XHXIX**_


End file.
